Osawa Shiki
Osawa Shiki is one of the main characters and main cures in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. Shiki is an enthusiastic and funny girl on her first high school year. She has the soul of the guardian of Jupiter, Cure Sagittarius. Her attacks are based on the mutable fire, and she complements Gushiken Futaba. Appearance Shiki is a very tall and strong girl, with olive skin. She has bright and sunny tiger orange eyes, a button nose, thin eyebrows and straight, thick golden brown hair that reaches her midback, worn down with a beige hat. She wears clothes that are very casual and colorful, and usually complements her basic pieces with exotic accessories and jewelry, creating an interesting style. Personality Shiki is funny, idealistic, outgoing, honest, enthusiastic, and freedom-loving, hating to be restrained by rules and details. She loves to travel and is very open minded to new cultures. Shiki is tactless and will often say what she thinks, no matter how undiplomatic it may be, which can be hurtful, though she always tries to apologize upon realizing her mistakes. Because of her enthusiasm, Shiki is very impatient and gets easily frustrated when things aren't as good as her expectations. She's constantly searching for the meaning of life and is quite philosophical. Her hobbies include traveling, being outdoors and learning. Shiki is afraid of being locked and restrained by others, due to her will of being free. Thus, she is always trying to meet new people and can be uncompromising. With the help of her friends, however, Shiki learns to establish a better relationship with others and her faith as well. Cure Sagittarius "The soul of the free centaur! Cure Sagittarius!" 自由ケンタウロスの魂！キュアサジタリウス! Jiyū kentaurosu no tamashī! Kyua Sajitariusu! Cure Sagittarius (キュアサジタリウス Kyua Sajitariusu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Shiki. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Sagittarius, thus having the soul of the centaur, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is known to be very strong and fast, but not so agile. Attacks Cure Sagittarius' attacks are based on the mutable fire, representing the ending of autumn. She uses the power of lightning. Fervent Ray is Cure Sagittarius' main attack. Essence Glow '''is the main attack combination of Cure Sagittarius, Cure Aries and Cure Leo. '''Autumn Faun is the main attack combination of Cure Sagittarius, Cure Libra and Cure Scorpio. Etymology Shiki: shi could mean either "intention", "plan" or "wood", and ki means "radiance", "equestrian" or "riding on horses". Osawa: o'' means "large" or "great", and ''sawa means "swamp" or "marsh". Songs Shiki's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami. * Running Free * Hit It Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * 'Elemental ESSENCE '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru and Ryumine Hanabi) * 'Let's See The World '(Along with the voice actress for Gushiken Futaba) Trivia * Shiki loves salty foods. * Her favorite colors are orange, pink and blue. * She dreams of freely exploring the world and learning. * She wants to be a travel agent. * Her favorite school subject is geography. Category:Orange Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters